Hugs&Kisses
by forevernever030
Summary: People have their own roads. Some's are curvy, some's are straight, some's are bumpy, some's are smooth. They walk their roads, wishing they'd meet- okay, did I grab your attention? Then here's the real summary. ONESHOTS OF WEIRD SHIPS that I update whenever I'm bored. Requests welcomed. Read!
1. Clordan

**Clordan**

 _(Can I see you? Now? Please come to my place...)_

I frown at the text he sent me. It's eleven in the evening, and I have no idea why he wants me there. However, I drive anyways. When your crush asks you to see him, you accept it.

"Jordan?" I ask, ringing the doorbell.

He answers the door, opening it for me.

"Come in."

He's wearing a loose shirt and jeans, his eyes a little red. Was he... Crying?

"Jordan? Is everything alright?"

"Maia broke up with me," he says, sighing.

"Oh."

Maia is the love of his life, who also happens to be one of my friends.

"I'm so sorry, Jordan."

"And the thing is... I don't even know why."

"I'm sure she's making a big mistake. You're a great guy, and she just doesn't happen to see you for real."

"That's a sweet lie to believe," he says, slouching on his couch.

I sit down next to him, biting my lower lip. I thought this only happened in stupid fanfictions, but here I am, comforting my crush right after his breakup. Talk about awkward.

"I'm not lying. You are really cool and sweet. And hot, if you ask me."

"You think so?" He asks, his lips forming a smile.

I hold back my blush, nodding.

"Do you think she's ever going to talk to me?"

"Of course, she is," I answer, but my voice breaks.

"Are you okay? Did you catch cold?" He asks, frowning.

"No, I'm fine. Now stop fussing over me. Are you okay?"

"What do you think, Clary?" He asks, laughing dryly. "But it helps to think about other people's problems, you know."

"Talk about mine," I mumble under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"I just can't believe... That she broke up with me. I mean, I thought she was really in it for real, unlike her other relationships. I'm just so mad and confused. But I still love her you know. I'm so screwed over-"

I can't help it anymore. I lean into him, closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his. Surprised, he flinch away from me.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just... Leave now," I mutter, standing up.

My face burning in embarrassment, I walk over to the door until Jordan grabs my arm.

"Clary, wait."

He turns me around, and cups my cheek with his hand. He kisses me fiercely, making me jump under my skin. I can't believe this. Jordan Kyle... Kissing me.

I hook my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I want to feel every bit of his lips. Just the way I've always dreamed of. Passion and desire begins to sing in my veins, boiling my blood.

His hand slides down to my hips while I move my hands up to his soft hair. He plays with the hem of my shirt, his hands brushing against my bare skin occasionally. His mouth moves downward to my neck, sucking at my sensitive skin there.

"Jordan," I whisper, my voice thick with lust.

He backs me up until the back of my legs hit the sofa. He lifts me up, laying me down and hovering over me, his weight supported by his elbow.

I claw at the material of his shirt, wanting it off. He pulls away from me to take it off. He presses back against me, his body flushed against mine. I let my hands roam over his body, making him moan the same name over and over again. The same name, yes.

 **If you have a request, then just review or PM me. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Compliments or criticism or whatever. By the way, I love Jordan. Don't get me wrong.**


	2. Clizzy

**Clizzy(ClaryxIzzy)**

I walk into the cupcake shop with Izzy. The shop is very cute, only the mass of neon pink makes my eyes a little dizzy.

"Come on, Clary! Which one do you want?"

"I'm not really in the mood for cupcakes. Besides, I'm full. I don't think I can put one more food in my system."

"You barely ate, remember?"

"I just don't like cupcakes, Iz."

"Who the hell doesn't like cupcakes? Shall we go around this room, surveying each people if they like cupcakes or not?"

"Izzy, they're here to by cupcakes. I don't think any of them hates it."

"Alright, alright. Then just help me choose one."

I look at Isabelle fussing over the colorful cupcakes, obvious to the fact that I'm smiling. I can't believe a piece of flour gets more attention than me.

The first time I started looking at Izzy in that way was when we kissed. But the thing is, it was a dared kiss. Meaning, I don't even know if she sees me that way or not. So today, I'm finally going to ask her.

"Are you helping me choose or not?"

"Fine," I say, walking toward her. "How about... That one?"

I wait for Izzy to pay for it, my heart thumping so hard, I think it's going to jump out of my body.

She takes the cupcake and we sit down on a table.

"So, Izzy," I start, trying to calm my heart down. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

She looks so calm and relaxed. I don't want to ruin that.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I was very mad and confused. And..."

"Oh come on, Clary. You're not going to tell me that you're gay, right?" She jokes, laughing.

"Actually, I am," I say, taking a deep breath.

She looks taken a back for a few seconds, but regain her coolness.

"That's perfectly fine."

"But the thing is," another deep breath. "I might... Be feeling... You know...that way toward you."

I blush furiously, staring at my shoes.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" But my voice comes out as a whisper.

"Are you seriously shy about this?"

"What?" I raise my head.

"So? What if you like me?"

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Do I mind? Oh, Clary."

She laughs, then leans into me, kissing my firmly on my mouth. Startled, I go rigid for a moment, but I soon wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her back fiercely.

People begin cheering and clapping, but we're lost in our own world. And that world is great.

She lifts me onto her lap, moaning as I start grinding against her.

We share everything between our lips. The passion we were holding back. And it feels so good to let go. She makes sure to touch every bit of my mouth. We fight for dominance like two separate fire, never dying out.

She plays with the hem of my shirt, causing sparks every time our bare skin touches. I run my fingers in her hair, loving how silky it feels.

"Clary," she whispers against my lips. "Why don't we start heading home?"

"Then are you going to finish your cupcake on our wa-"

"I don't give a hell about the cupcake."

 **I'll do the Clabastian one in the next chapter :) but can you tell me whether you want Clary to be forced or willing? Review or PM me.**

 **And the name thing in the previous chapter... Well, I can't give an answer for you. It's up to you. Whichever one you prefer. It could be Maia, or it could be Clary. I just like leaving things to imagination.** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Clabastian

**Clabastian**

Ten more seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

Five more breaths. Five, four, three, two, one.

Three more tears. Three. Two. One.

One more thought. I grab my sword.

They told me to do it fast and hard, Sebastian. They told me to be strong and save the world. But from what? You?

I knock on your door. You open it soon, revealing yourself in a plain shirt and dark jeans.

"Clary," you acknowledge, motioning for me to come inside.

I walk into the room, trying to find the switch.

"Don't. I like it better dark," you whisper against the back of my neck, making me doubt my courage again.

I turn around, your face still prominent even in the dark. I reach out behind you to close the door, shutting out every light in the room. The darkness makes me fear of oblivion and anxiety. But also desire. Because when you can't see, you tend to be reckless.

My hand slide up your chest, wrapping itself around the back of your neck, making you lean into me. Instantly, you grab my waist and pull me closer. You fiercely greet my lips with your own, making me shiver in pleasure. But little do you know. Why aren't you wondering why I'm not using my other hand? Desire. That's what makes you oblivious.

Our lips move against each other, eliciting both pleasure and pain. But I like it, both are strong sensations. Like fire and ice.

You push me against the door, flushing yourself against me. I try to feel every inch of your body. To memorize it just before the dawn is here. Before the sunrise. Before the light. Everything hangs in the air.

I try to hold on to every memory of your delicate fingers, running along my body. I move my fingers to your soft hair, know that I won't be able to feel that after tonight. I pull at the strands, but you don't seem to mind. And you don't seem to notice the hot tears streaming down my face.

I slowly unbutton your shirt, stumbling with one hand. You don't seem to notice why I'm stumbling. I finally get it off, throwing it to a corner of the room. You kiss me back as I run my hand over your body, almost making me forget. But the cold metal piece in my other hand keeps reminding me.

Your lips move down to my neck, making me moan in pleasure. Just one night. Your mouth moves to my shoulder, tugging at the strap of my dress with your teeth. You pull it down slightly, but I don't resist. Just one night. You lift me up, and throw me on your bed. Not that I mind. Just one night. You get on top of me, kissing me everywhere. I shouldn't, but I get lost in your kiss. I even forget what hand has the blade. Just one night.

I buck my hip against yours, wanting more and more contact. You growl in the back of your throat, and I know you want it as bad as I do.

You kiss my tears away, not bothering to ask me why I'm crying. I'm mourning for you, Sebastian. I'm grieving over your death. I bet you don't even realize that my dress is white. Never mind. Just kiss me.

It's almost time, now. It's almost time. It's easy, really. I just have to do as they told me. But do I want to? Why, Sebastian? Why us? It could have been a lot different.

The dawn. That's when I make my decision. I think I love you. But I don't think I'm allowed to. I bury my face against the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. This could have been a lot easier. I look at the rising sun that's making my tears shine like little diamonds.

Ten more seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

Five more breaths. Five, four, three, two, one.

Three more tears. Three. Two. One.

One more thought. One more useless thought.

 **I know that this isn't exactly what you asked for, but I thought I would try this. Sorry... So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and criticism and requests are always welcomed.**


	4. Clalec

**Clalec**

"If you say anything like that one more time, I swear I'm going to kill you," he pants, pushing me against the wall.

"So it's true isn't it?" I ask tauntingly, gasping for breath.

He clenches his teeth, staring daggers at me.

"None of your business."

"Yes, it is. Because you're telling me to get lost just because you don't want Jace falling for me!"

Fuming, he inches closer to my face, and I can literally feel his hot breath on my face.

"Jace would never fall for you," he hisses, his grip tightening.

Gasping, I buck my hip against him to get out, but to my surprise, he moans, his grip loosening again.

"So I'm guessing you're not all gay, huh?" I say, smirking a cold smirk.

"Shut up, just shut up!" He screams.

"I see you're confused. I can help you with that," I frame his face with my hands.

"Wha- what? What are you talking about?"

"I'll make sure you'll get your answer after this."

Then, I stand on my tiptoes, and kiss him right on his lips. Surprised, he lets go of me and starts pulling away, but I don't let him.

"Trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor," I whisper against his lips.

He stops pulling away, and his hands fall to my waist. I wonder if he's ever going to kiss me back.

"Come on, Alec. Do you want your answer or not?"

I can feel his hesitation, but he finally starts kissing me back gently. But I don't want gentle. I hook my arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately. I tug his bottom lip with my tongue, asking for an entrance. He doesn't hesitate this time, letting me explore his mouth. He pushes me harder against the wall, his body against mine perfectly.

I pull his shirt up, and throw it on the floor. I touch every inch of his body, making him shiver under my touch.

"Do you have your answer now?" I ask, smirking against his lips.

"No, no. Not yet," he says fiercely.

"Don't worry, Alec. I will still kiss you. I just want to know if you're enjoying this as much as I am."

Alec stays silent for a second. Then, he continues kissing me without saying anything.

His hands travel down my thigh, lifting me up. I wrap my legs against his waist, and he moans at the contact. He pushes me against the wall harder, his lips moving down my throat. He settles on my pulse, making me moan, and I can literally feel his lips forming a smirk.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now," I gasp, pulling away from him. "Jace, or me?"

He groans, leaning into me again. But I don't let him get to me, just yet.

"No, answer me."

He opens his eyes, his eyes a little cloudy.

"So...?"

But before he can answer me, someone interrupts.

"What the hell?" Screams Jace.

"Um... Hi, Jace," I say sheepishly.

"You," he says, pointing at Alec. "I thought you were gay."

"Guess I was a little confused back then," he shrugs, and I can't help but smirk.

 **So that was Clary and Alec! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm thinking about doing Mace(Maia and Jace) after. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and requests are welcomed!**


	5. Mace

**Mace**

The blaze of the party music spins my head around. Anger, jealousy, and betrayal grows stronger, controlling my body over. I see her, dancing with him. Guess it was never for real. Guess it was all my imagination.

With my head about to crack open, I grab a drink from a stranger's hand. He yells something at me, but I don't care. I keep drinking, and I loose my count.

"Jace? Jace, are you okay?"

I turn around, ready to snap at the girl until... It's Maia.

"Jace, how much did you drink?"

My thoughts start growing hazy. And next thing I know, I have her flushed against me.

"Uh... Jace? Can you let me go?"

"Why? Do you want me to?" I whisper against her ear, my lips grazing her skin ever so lightly.

I place my hands on her hips, moving to the beat of the movie.

"Look, it you're doing this to get back at Clary, I'm not in it."

"This has nothing to do with Clary," I say, but my eyes still go to Clary.

She notices me with Maia, and her ears turn slightly red. Smirking, I lower my lips to Maia's neck, sucking the skin slightly.

"Jace," she moans.

"What?"

"Don't. I don't like you."

"Don't lie, Maia. I know you want me."

I slowly grind against her, and she lets out another moan.

"See what I mean?"

"Stop it."

"Why? I bet you like this," I say, resting my lips on her pulse. "And this," my mouth starts traveling down her collarbone.

She puts her hands firmly on my shoulders, burying her face against the crook of my neck. I glance over at Clary. She's gritting her teeth, but she's still dancing with Jordan. And I'm going to show her what she's missing out. I force Maia against the wall, kissing her right on her mouth. She kisses me back right way, her hands tangled in my hair.

I force her mouth open with my tongue, feeling dizzy to the alcohol's effect. She tastes like fire. No, like literally. I wonder what I taste like. Probably beer. Who cares, though?

I grab the hem of her skirt, glancing at Clary for one last time. She's gone. Damn it. I start pulling away from Maia, but she doesn't let me. She wraps her legs around my waist, and that's when I loose it. Completely. Her hand skims over my skin, leaving me wanting more.

"Fuck," I groan, the fog in my head growing larger.

I grind harder against her, and we're both moaning mess. Sweat tickles down my forehead, and my breathing grows more ragged.

I take her to a bedroom, and throw myself on top of her on the bed. I lift my shirt up and throw it to a corner of the room. Her fingers start drawing meaningless shapes on my back, driving me crazy. My hand slides beneath her dress. I don't even ask her if she really wants this. Because we both know so damn well that she does.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I had a few other ideas in my mind for Mace, but I thought I would go with this. I'm thinking about doing Simon and Clary in the next chapter...? Requests are welcomed, and thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Climon

**Climon**

 **Just so you know, this is while Clary and Simon are dating in CoA.**

She kisses me passionately, then pulls away for breath. She leans her forehead against mine, her eyes still closed.

"I love you, Simon Lewis."

I feel my heart beating hard with warm sensation. Then white. Yes, white. White ceiling. I realize that I'm lying down on the sofa in the living room. Disappointed and furious, I rub my eyes roughly. I find Clary pressed against me beside me, still sleeping. We must've fallen asleep last night while watching a movie.

I study her carefully. So beautiful. So bright. Like her last name. She stirs a little, opening her eyes slowly.

She yawns, and looks up at me, smiling. She leans in and presses a gentle kiss on my lips and stands up. I want her back in my arms. I want her soft breath against my cheek again. I want to feel her warmth against me.

But her eyes seem so hollow. Like she's yearning for something. Something she can't have. Something that isn't me. And I know it. Painfully. But I can't stop it. I can't stop kissing her, even though she doesn't feel what I feel. She's like a morphine. Not good for me, and I know it. Only, I can't stop it. I need her.

So I pull her back into my embrace. She lets out a small yelp as she falls back on my chest again. I prop myself up with my elbows, and kiss her. She starts kissing me back. Not hesitantly, but as if it's nothing to her. As if it doesn't matter. As if it's not a kiss at all. But like I said, I don't care.

I want her to know how much I'm hurting. I want her to know how much I hate her for it. But I can't. Because I still love her.

I lick her bottom lip, and she parts her lips softly. She told me she feels safe with me. Safe. Driving five kilometers per hour in your new Lamborghini at an empty road is safe. Paragliding in your dreams is safe. Swimming in a kids pool with a tube is safe. I don't want that. I want her to feel what she feels toward Jace when she's with me. But I know it's impossible.

I've wished for something impossible a lot. When I was nine, I wished I could be a Power Ranger. When I was eleven, I wished I could have a brother. When I was fourteen, I wished I could meet Eminem for real. But now, it's so different. Now, I know what they mean when they say they'd kill to have something. When they say they'd sell their own souls.

I grab her waist, pulling her against me harder. She feels dead. Like I'm kissing a dead body. But I still feel her. Dead or not, it's still her. And if that's all I can have, then I'll take it.

She kisses me back, she holds me, she runs her fingers through my hair. But I know that deep inside her, it's all about Jace. Our relationship is about Jace. She, herself is about Jace. And I am just about Jace too. I'm a soldier of hers who's supposed to help her through this. Nothing's about me here. But I don't care. As long as I am holding her, as long as I am kissing her, as long as I am in her life, then I'm fine with it. Not satisfied, but not the worst. I'll be her soldier gladly.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Requests and criticism welcomed.**


	7. JacexMagnus

**JacexMagnus**

"Hey, where's Alec? What's taking him so long?" Magnus asks worriedly.

I shrug.

"Maybe he got lost," I say nonchalantly.

"The washroom is like, right there."

"Okay, okay. I'll go check," Clary says, standing up and getting out of the car.

We stay silent for ages, but neither of them comes back.

"Did something eat them or something?" I ask. "I mean, this was supposed to be a double date, and now the half is gone."

I look at the back at Magnus when he doesn't answer me. He's staring at nothing, his eyes unfocused.

"Hello? Earth to Magnus!" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"I'm bored," he grunts. "Let's do something fun."

"Your fun is putting on glitters. My fun is killing demons. So what should we do, hunt demons in a sparkly armor?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just do."

"This better have nothing to do with glitters," I murmur and climb to the backseat. "What do you want?"

"Fun."

"I said no glitters!"

"Not like that. Fun like... Making out."

"Excuse me?" I hiss. "You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe," he says. "Or maybe not."

Then, he drapes his arms around me, and kisses me. Right, on, my, lips.

"What the fuck, Bane!" I yell, pushing him away.

"Do you not like it?"

"It's gross! And you're... You're dating-"

But the rest of my sentence gets muffled by his another kiss. I moan slightly without thinking. I feel Magnus smirking against my lips, then he straddles me.

"Magnus-"

He kisses my pulse, and I fall silent again. His lips travel down my collarbone and back up to my mouth again. He pulls at my shirt, but I hold his hand back.

"Magnus, stop."

He ignores me.

"This is wrong!" I hiss. "You love Alec and I love Clary."

"So? We're just having fun."

He lifts my shirt up in his last effort, and something in my head goes off. Before he can fully pull the material over my head, I switch our position, and begin kissing him back. Tilting my head a little for a better assessment, I throw my shirt away, and the high warlock of Brooklyn runs his hands over my body.

I lay him down on the seat, taking his shirt off too. Hovering over him, I feel the heat radiating off his body. A strand of my hair hangs loose and barely touches his skin. He pulls me down against him, and I start kissing him back everywhere.

He moans my name when I start grinding against him. He bucks his hip right back at me, and I feel myself yearning for more and more friction.

"Hate to tell you this," Magnus says between his pants. "But your girlfriend and my boyfriend are currently approaching us."

Jumping off him, I retrieve my shirt and put it on on my way to the front seat. A few seconds later, both of them appear just like Magnus said magically-which it actually is.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" I ask, frowning.

"What do you mean, what took us so long?" Clary asks, frowning.

"It took you guys like twenty minutes or something."

"Jace, we were there for two minutes or so," Alec backs Clary up.

Dumbfounded, I look at Magnus. He winks a little, smirking. Damn the warlock and his crazy spells.

 **I almost hit myself while writing this. Because Maggie would never, ever, cheat on Alec just for fun... But I kinda wanted him to... So hate me or don't. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Requests and criticism always welcomed!**


	8. SimonxJordan

**SimonxJordan**

"No, Simon! Stay with me!" Jordan screams as I start bleeding fast. "Si! You can do this, alright? Oh god, it's too soon... Too soon."

But I can't. I can't get up, and Jordan knows it too. There's nothing that can save me now. I see the enemies crowding around us, ready to attack again.

"Go, Jordan," I say. "I'm dead anyways."

But too late. The dude in a dark cloak gives him a strong blow.

"If you die, I die with you," he says while keep receiving the hits.

Game Over flashes on the screen, and I facepalm.

"Oh, great. Now we need to start from the very beginning again," I whine.

"I'm tired of this game," he says, putting the controller away. "Let's do something else."

"Like what? Watch chick flicks?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," he scolds me playfully.

"Excuse me, but I just died like ten times today."

"Well, I just received like twenty blows from a creepy looking guy," he points out, walking into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some ice cream."

"Chocolate please!" I yell out.

"I didn't say it was for you," he says, laughing.

"Jerk," I mutter, throwing a pillow at his head.

He ducks even without looking at the pillow.

"Never underestimate a werewolf," he says, his back still turned back while taking a carton out of the fridge.

He brings a bowl and two spoons, and passes me one. I open my mouth to say something smartass, but he interrupts me before I can.

"Nope, I only did it because I know I wouldn't hear end of it if you start begging," he says, opening the lid.

He and I both attack the ice cream savagely.

"You look like Santa with all that ice cream around your lips," I say, smirking.

"Well, you look like a slug."

"How would eating ice cream would make me look like a slug?"

"It doesn't. You just originally looks like one," he says nonchalantly.

"Well, I am flattered. Jace calls me rat, and you calls me slug. How wonderful."

"Wonderful, indeed."

A moment of comfortable silence passes between us, until Jordan suddenly suggests something.

"Let's go to the Institute."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You know, visit the Lightwoods and Clary, and, well, the Herondale."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because you seem to strongly dismiss my hate toward a certain boy."

"Oh come on, you don't hate him."

"I'm tired."

"Fine," he says. "I'll go there all by myself, with no company at all to be disrespected by a bunch of teenagers."

"Go ahead," I say swiftly.

Jordan mutters a few inaudible things under his breath that I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask, looking at the drunk Jordan.

"Wha... What haphened to meh?" He slurs, leaning against the front door.

I take him by his elbow, and lead him inside.

"Next time you drink, make sure you don't," I say, dragging him to a bed.

"No!" He protests.

"Go to bed, Jordan," I sigh.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"And why not?"

"Vecause... I... I need to-"

Then, it happens. Oh, yes, it happens. He throws up.

"You... You..."

"Thon't be mad, Si Si," he says,

"Si Si? Who the hell is Si Si?" I yell.

He giggles.

"Go to bed," I fume.

He follows me this time, and I put him in the bed.

"Look, I was wondering... How about you sell the Xbox of yours to me for five bucks?" I ask, a grin on my mouth.

He only laughs.

"Thrunk," he says. "Vut not thrunk enough, Lewis. Mayve ne... Next dime."

"Just go to sleep."

"I need.. Wa... Wa-ur."

"Water?"

He nods, so I go get him a cup of water. He drinks it down viciously, and then passes out on the bed. I stare at him, who's looking so peaceful and stress free. What would it feel like to kiss him? Really, it's a simple question. Just out of curiosity. But I know that the fact that I'm wondering it is not as simple as the question itself.

Just a second? I don't know. He's asleep. He'd never know. But it's going to bug me forever.

Right, get up, Simon. Go outside. Take some fresh air. Breathe. In, two, three. Out, two, three. Now get out of- oh my god. Oh my god.

Just as I pull myself away from him quickly, his eyelids flutter open. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is bad. Really bad.

The edges of his lips curves a little, and I know he knows. Damn it.

"Aww, little Si Si emba-assed?"

He then, grabs the back of my neck and pulls me toward him. I make this weird noise of surprise, my cheeks burning. I try to pull back out of his firm grip.

"Jordan, I don't like you that way," I tell him fast.

"Sthop with the bull... Bullshi... Shi... Bullshit," he kisses me straight on my lips, surprising me.

His lips move against mine teasingly, not giving away much of a contact. His tongue tugs at my stiffened bottom lips, fingers weaving through my hair.

"Jordan-"

He muffles my words with his mouth, pulling me into the bed. Seriously, it's whether he had a lot of practice kissing, or he's just pretending to be drunk.

It's all kisses and touches. Not much thoughts into it. Because, well, he's drunk, and I'm just Simon. So, yeah. He probably won't even remember this, so what's to think for?

Jordan is passionate. Drunk Jordan is... More passionate. Everything about is passion and pleasure. He pins me down against the bed, kissing me roughly. I taste alcohol on his lips, while he tugs and pulls at my lips. He pulls away for a while to get his shirt off, and damn... Now I know what Clary meant when she said he's hot like _whoa_.

His loose hair strands touches my face slightly as his lips move down. A moan escapes me soon, and I feel hot blush rushing to my cheeks. What can I say, I'm the king of awkwardness. Sighing, I only wish he wouldn't remember this tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Finally. You're up," I say as he walks out of the room.

My heart thumping hard against my ribcage, I search for his expression.

"Morning," he croaks, reaching for a cup. "What happened last night?"

"You collapsed right on the floor as soon as you got home. You slept like a dead person all through the night," I lie swiftly.

"Did I?" He asks skeptically.

"Yup."

"Ha, well. This is awkward."

"What?" I ask, confused.

Leaning into my ear, he whispers.

"Drunk," he repeats what he said last night. "But not drunk enough, Lewis. Maybe next time."

 **I know, I know... A bit more platonic this time. And yes, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Criticism and requests are welcomed.**


End file.
